Picnic on a Hill
by selenehekate
Summary: Hermione has planned a lovely picnic for herself and her fiancé. But what does Ron think about it? Oneshot. FE


_Picnic on a Hill_

"I don't understand what we're doing out here," Ron grumbled as he leaned back on his hands. He and Hermione were sitting on a checkered blue and white blanket on top of a grassy hill. A basket of half-eaten food rested between them, and plates with bread and cheese were spread out before them. "Didn't you get your fill of camping back in our seventh year?"

"We aren't camping, Ron," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "This is a picnic. It's very different."

"But what's the point? We're just eating outdoors," he said. He wrinkled his nose before taking a sip of the firewhiskey he'd poured earlier. "It just means it's dirtier."

"It's romantic, Ron," Hermione argued. She was a little irritated with her fiancé. She'd gone through all of this trouble to plan a picnic overlooking the small hamlet that rested at the base of the grassy hill. All she wanted was for him to be happy and enjoy it. Was that too much to ask? "Or, at least, it would be if you'd stop complaining about it."

"It's such a Muggle thing to do, though," Ron protested. "We could make such a nice meal back home, with magic-"

"Fine," she said. Her tone was sharp as she started to put dishes back in her family's antique wicker basket. "Fine," she repeated. Her head was low, her hair covering her cheeks and her eyes as she struggled to keep her frustrated tears back. "Let's just go. You clearly aren't enjoying this."

Ron was a little confused, at this point. He thought she'd _wanted_ to have a picnic; that was the whole reason they were there, after all. Why was she suddenly trying to leave? "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her voice was stilted.

Ron Weasley may not be an expert on women, but even he knew enough to be able to spot a disappointed and sarcastic answer. He set his drink down and sat up until he was kneeling on his knees. Hermione's back was to him as she sat there, quickly putting the picnic items back in the basket. Without hesitation, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his.

She was _not_ too fond of this. "Ron-"

"I do appreciate this, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "I really do. It's just odd to me, that's all. A picnic... I've never heard of such a thing before."

"It's not an uncommon venture," Hermione snapped back. "Certainly not something to complain so much about."

"I'm sorry," he said as he leaned in a bit and kissed the tip of her ear. "I didn't mean to upset you. We can stay, if it will make you happy."

"Not if you continue to whine about the fact that we're eating _outside_," Hermione said as she turned her head to look at him. "You sound like Draco Malfoy, you know."

Ron winced. "All right, now we're _definitely_ staying. I have to prove that I'm better than that ferret."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Always a competition."

"And I'm winning," he said with a chuckle. He pulled her back so that they were both sitting on the blanket, his arms wrapped around her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I'm not so sure," she said with a small shake of her head.

"Never doubt it." He kissed her cheek and pulled her even tighter against his body. "You are perfect, and there's nothing I'd rather be doing than sitting up here with you."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"And what's that?" he asked.

She turned her head so that her lips were just centimeters away from his. "In about ten minutes, we're going to have the most perfect view of the sunset," she said in a soft voice. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

_____This is just a fun little idea that I had; I hope you like it!_

_____This is a oneshot written for OnTheSideOfTheAngels with the prompt "firewhiskey." Happy belated birthday! I hope you enjoy this!_

_____I apologize for my brief absence from the site over the month of November, but I'm back now! I should be updating two of my Severus/Hermione stories soon, so if you follow those, check back soon. Thank you in advance for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm looking forward to continuing this story; I have some really great ideas for it, and I hope you'll stay tuned!_

_Thank you so much!_

_-Selene_


End file.
